


【SD花+流．城市系列之二】短讯误（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．城市系列（文：十甫） [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．城市系列之二】短讯误（文：十甫）

哔哔～哔哔……

他一把抓起办公桌上的手提电话。

两个字。

「白痴」

在他眼底下闪烁。

他嘴角微微往上一牵，修长的手指忙着按纽解读短讯。

「我要结婚。阿姨说我今年命犯孤星煞，必须结婚冲喜。」

脸色顿时惨白。

半晌。

眼神恢复一贯的冷漠。

他手指飞快地在电话键上滑动。

一行字。

然后飞快传送。

结婚？

混蛋！

迷信的白痴！

突然冒起的怒气让他在心底不断咒骂那个送讯息的人。

但他此刻更想咒骂那个使他迷信的。

白痴的阿姨。

那个叫T的女人。

是个心理学家。

却爱当算命师。

怪。

想当初也因为她，白痴才会找他做朋友。

“臭狐狸，我阿姨说要将敌人变朋友，不然没桃花运。你是我敌人，但以后是朋友。”

朋友？

“是的。你要成为天才的朋友。佔便宜了你。”

谁稀罕！

他记得对白痴这么说。

白痴回敬他的是一顿晚饭。

怪女人做的。

从此，他被他缠上。

上课。

下课。

练球。

吃饭。

睡觉。

即使后来因工作而分隔两地，也照缠不误。

SMS。

因为比电话费、火车票便宜。

生活里多了一个红头。

心里，不知不觉多了一条红线。

线的另一头，偷偷递给了缠他的人。

然而，至今仍轻飘飘。

不！

快要断了。

他突然揪着胸口。

好疼～

倏地，他站起来，拿了请假单，填上：

流川枫。长假。今天开始。

无视当天即将结束的工作时间。

他要回去。

见白痴。

要对他说……

说……

……

……

……

白痴！

别迷信了！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他在月台上排徊。

掩不住眼底紧张的神色。

火车误时了！

恨、虑、焦。

不再是平时冷漠的人。

一触即发的神经，在火车门出现时，第一时间跳上。

找到座位。

坐下。

按捺高涨的情绪。

渐渐，平日万事不动心的功夫，没白费。

随手拿起前座椅背的杂志。

又赌气地插回原位。

一片空白。

脑。

想想一点什么？

还是空白。

手，无意识地握着手机。

手指，来回摸索。

思绪，到处飘游，不知身在何处。

突然，一阵晃动。

抬了抬迷茫的眼睛。

嗯～开动了。

一瞬间，紧张的情绪又来袭。

哔哔～哔哔……

手机荧幕两字闪烁。

「我来了。刚下火车。你在家吗？」

立即跳离座位。

在另一边的窗口张望。

隐隐约约看到一抹红。

转身跑向门口。

迟了。

月台已远。

失望。

但不失冷静。

他加快速度地按键：

「白痴！等我来！」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
哔哔～哔哔……

他低头看讯息。

「白痴！等我来！」

什么嘛？

臭狐狸，竟要本天才在这里等！

嘴上虽嘀咕，但眼睛张望着等人的地带。

最显眼的。

呣～

等一会，要怎么对他说呢？

一分钟。

两分钟。

十分钟。

他抓起电话按：

「臭狐狸，在哪里？」

……

哔哔～哔哔……

「等我。」

重新数算时间。

一分钟。

两分钟。

十二分钟。

「臭狐狸，死到哪里去了？」

……

哔哔～哔哔……

「等我。」

气呼呼。

但无可奈何。

重新算时。

十五分钟。

十二分钟。

十分钟。

两分钟。

一分钟。

四十五秒……

「死狐狸。我不等了。你家门口见吧！」

……

哔哔～哔哔……

咦～

不是他的短讯讯号。

侧头望向声音来源。

一个高挑的身影就站在自己的十步之远。

长长的浏海遮住额头。

黑亮的眼睛正凝视着自己。

黑白分明。

怦然心动。

见他胸口急促起伏。口微张。喘气。

顿时原谅他让自己久等的“罪过”。

任何原因。

看着他慢慢走近的身影，伸手。

手一紧，顺着拉势站直了身体。

“臭狐狸！吃饱了吗？”

然后咧嘴一笑。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川对樱木的问话，当然以“白痴”回答。

发觉樱木仍握着自己的手。

没放开的意思。

也就假装不知。

因为恋着他掌中的温暖。

因为他使自己放松了。

可是，心还是揪着。

“狐狸，我们吃饭去！”樱木拉着流川就走。

不动。

“怎么啦？”

“为什么来？”

“来结婚。”脸上微红地答道。

已经……

迟了吗？

“她也在这个城市？”语气微冷。

“嗯！”

“认识多久？……没听说过！”冷气升级了。

“很久了……”

流川用力抽回自己的手，大步向前踏去。

“狐狸！等一下！”

倏地身体被拉回。

一个踉跄，随即站住。

他凝视他的眼睛。

千言万语。

“臭狐狸！干嘛瞪我？我又不是故意的！你到底要不要吃饭？”

……

……

“走吧！”

一路上默默无言。

白痴也异常沉默。

感染了我的气息吧？

突然一股冲动：“白痴，你握过她的手吗？”

“吓～谁？……哦，握…握过。”

他的心又沉了一分。

“亲过吗？”

“……没…没有……”

停下脚步，再次看进他的眼里。

没躲闪。

没说谎。

真白痴～没亲过就说结婚……

你懂不懂什么是结婚！

哼！

要白痴懂，不如骗你犯煞更省功夫！

话冲口而出。

伴随两声轻蔑的笑。

见他错愕的神情，他抿紧了唇。

忍不住出口伤害他。

因恨他迷信。

因恨自己迷失。

一阵悲哀。

他低垂着头。

突然，头被硬抬起，唇上被硬贴上一物。

柔软的。

吓～

白痴的唇。

随即被放开。

“现在亲过了，可以结婚了吧？”

这句话，让流川浑沌的脑袋恢复清明。

脸上隐现飞红。

白痴的话……

他明白了。

手上塞进的红圆盒，让他心里偷偷微笑。

“谁答应了……”兀自嘴硬。

“你！别想赖！我有物证！”

见他按着电话，一会儿就翻出「狐狸」字眼，底下一行字：

「要结就结吧！白痴！」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木深邃的眼光熟悉又陌生。

炽烈。

可以看多久？

“很久。看了很久了。从高中开始就这么看着你。”

白痴的回答很白痴。

但自己更白痴。

只道递出的红线他不接。

也就错过他眼中的炽热。

还有。

以为他迷信、单纯。

却原来是狡猾。

狡猾的白痴。

微微一笑。

将红圆盒放进裤袋。

然后掏出一物，在琅琅作响声中交到樱木手上。

一串钥匙。

樱木会意一笑。

他已得到流川的正式答覆了。

“我们回家吧！”牵起他的手，再也不放开。

  
（本贴由十甫于2003年5月26日20:57:36在“N2”发表。）


End file.
